Las cosas de la vida
by flor-twi-684
Summary: Bella sufre una gran pérdida, lo que la lleva a mudarse. Allí encontrará la protección, el amor y la pasión que necesita para su vida. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1: Mi vida

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, EN LA QUE SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES UN TANTO ALOCADA, PUEDEN ESPERARSE MUCHAS COSAS. **

**

* * *

**La vida a veces nos sorprende con cosas que no esperamos. Y uno se pregunta ¿por qué a mí?, pero también debería hacerse otra pregunta ¿por qué no a mí?  
Lo que me pasó no se lo deseo a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo.

Yo era muy feliz, no necesitaba nada. Tenía unos padres que me querían, amigos, hacía el deporte que adoraba y un novio al que amaba, no sé si con locura, pero lo amaba al fin.  
Creo en el destino y que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, pero que había hecho yo en la otra vida para merecerme tal martirio. No solo yo, sino que toda mi familia.

Hoy comenzaba una nueva vida, pero no hay nada que cambie mi pasado. Solo este presente puede cambiar mi futuro, que deseo y anhelo que sea mucho mejor que mi reciente pasado. Hoy me mudaba a Forks, un pueblo pequeño, el cual deseo que no sea como el dicho "pueblo chico, infierno grande", eso ya lo veremos. Los camiones de la mudanza habían partido hacia destino y yo tendría que irme ahora para llegar antes. Para ir de Phoenix a Forks debía tomar un avión y después tres horas en auto. Fui al aeropuerto, hice todos los trámites necesarios porque también llevaba el auto, mi equipaje era poco porque la mayoría estaba en los camiones, por lo cual no había tantos problemas. Subí al avión, me acomodé y me puse a escuchar música. Estuve así hasta que termino el vuelo. Recogí mis cosas, hice le papeleo del auto y las acomodé en él. De ahí partí directo a Forks. No tenía planeada ninguna parada así que llegué y acomodé lo poco que tenía.  
La casa era bastante grande para una sola persona, más para mí, pero me gustaba mucho. Tenía dos pisos. Cuando entras, del lado izquierdo se encuentra el living en la gama del beige; enfrente la escalera que te llevaba al otro piso y a la izquierda había una pequeña habitación de color lila con el piso de madera, que yo la iba a destinar para poner mis libros, cosas del colegio y alguna que otra cosa más. Saliendo de ese cuarto se encontraba la cocina. Era amplía de color blanco, lo que la hacía mucho más luminosa y grande. Me encantaba y más cocinar. Eran unos de los pasatiempos favoritos míos.  
Al subir la escalera, te encontrabas con tres habitaciones. La primera la iba a usar para poner las cosas de patinaje mías. En la otra iba a ser mi cuarto, era de color azul francia y espaciosa. En frente se encontraba el baño. Este tenía azulejos de color blanco y fucsia, estaban salteados. Era grande y muy bonito, como toda la casa en sí.  
Al otro día llegaron los de la mudanza y me ayudaron a organizar los muebles, porque yo sola no podía. Fue un día verdaderamente largo, pero tuvo su fruto, ya me había mudado. No me quedaba nada por desempacar, cené y caí rendida en mi cama.  
Me desperté temprano, tenía mucho por hacer hoy. Primero tenía pensado ir a ver a mi profesora de patinaje para hablar con ella, luego al instituto para anotarme y comprar los útiles que necesita para éste. Me preparé el desayuno, unas tostadas con mate cocido. Cuando me lo terminé me fui a preparar para salir. Me bañé y lavé el pelo. Al salir, seque y di forma a mi cabello. Lo dejé suelto, con sus ondas naturales. En cuanto a la ropa, me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa de mangas largas, rayada en azul y un azul más oscuro con escote en "V". En los pies unas botas negras de caña media-alta con un poco de taco aguja y en punta. Me delineé un poco los ojos con negro y rímel en las pestañas, nada cargado. Un poco de perfume y ya estaba lista. Bajé las escaleras con mi bolso negro, me puse mi amado piloto negro y agarre las llaves de mi Porche blanco. Fui directo a la pista, allí la encontraría Emilia, mi profesora, coreógrafa, representante de patinaje sobre hielo. Esa es mi gran pasión y unas de las cosas que hacen que siga adelante con mi atormentada vida.  
Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y una reconocida patinadora sobre hielo. Empecé con esto a los 5 años, siempre fue algo muy importante para mí este deporte. Mis padres eran Renée y Charlie. Mi madre era maestra jardinera y mi padre jefe de la comisaría de Phoenix. Eran, en tiempo pasado, porque ahora están… muertos. No quiero hablar de aquella noche porque no voy a poder contener las lágrimas. Siempre recuerdo que mi madre me decía que era como un diamante, por lo hermosa y brillante, pero terminé por convertirme en un verdadero diamante soy dura y fría. Esa noche me hizo ser lo que soy hoy, porque no quiero que nadie me haga daño. Luego haré más hincapié en mi historia. Físicamente soy flaca con buenos atributos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Tengo ojos marrones muy expresivos según me han dicho, pelo ondulado de color castaño y al sol se notan mechas rojizas y mido 1,65. Me encanta escuchar música, leer, cocinar, ir de compras una vez cada tanto y el patinaje.  
Llegué a la pista, quedaba todo cerca en Forks, estaba a diez minutos de mi casa y de la pista al instituto otros diez minutos. Estacioné y fui en busca de Emilia. Al entrar ahí estaba como siempre en la pista de hielo.  
-Hola Emilia-la saludé con una sonrisa y moviendo el brazo. Emilia es una mujer de 35 años, ya adulta para el patinaje, morena, pelo negro, ojos marrón oscuro y es muy simpática.

-Hola Bella. Lo lamento tanto. Sabes que yo estoy para lo que necesites, no?-dijo preocupada. Es como una segunda madre, me conoce desde hace 12 años. Unas de las causas de que me haya mudado en especial a Forks y no a otra ciudad fue porque ella iba a estar acá y los chichos de la Push también.

-No te preocupes. Ya me instalé y está todo bien. Venía a ver los días para empezar devuelta a practicar, no faltan mucho para las locales y quiero estar preparada.-le dije.

-Ven los lunes, miércoles y viernes antes del instituto, 5:30. Como hacíamos en Phoenix.-asentí, a mí me gustaban estos horarios, porque después tenía la tarde libre. –Acordate que los miércoles también venís a la tarde, 18:30.-salvo los miércoles.

-Si si, me acuerdo. Entonces no se habla más.

-Empezas el viernes-

-Por qué mañana no?- le pregunté confundida.

-Porque estuviste con todo lo de la mudanza y vas a estar muy cansada. No te olvides de empezar con la dieta.-ella siempre se preocupaba por mí.

-Nunca la dejé, ya es costumbre.- vi el reloj y se me hacía tarde, ya era casi el almuerzo.

-Tenés que ir a algún lado?-me preguntó divertida.

-Sí, a anotarme al instituto. Voy a ver si puedo empezar mañana.-le respondí bastante animada.

-Entonces no te retengo más. Vaya chica responsable, nos vemos el viernes.- le saqué lengua por el comentario, le di un beso en la mejilla y la saludé con la mano. Emprendí el viaje hacia el instituto. Estacioné, estaba todo lleno y fue difícil. Agarré mi bolso con mis documentos y me dirigí hacia allí. Al pasar por atrás de la cafetería vi algo horrible. Un grupo de alumnos le estaban pegando a un pobre chico sin piedad. Y aunque yo me había jurado no relacionarme con ningún otro, no podía permitir tal cosa. Algo en ese joven me hacía querer detener a esos monstros y lo hice.

-¡Basta! Qué están haciendo?- les grité interponiéndome entre el joven golpeado y los cincos poco hombres.

-Quién sos lindura?-me dijo uno de los babosos acercándose a mí. No debió llamarme así.

-Aléjate,-le advertí.

-Tengo que hacerte caso?- me preguntó el muy tarado. Con uno de sus asquerosos brazos me pegó a él, tratando de besarme.

-Te dije que te alejes- y sin más vueltas le pegué un rodillazo en la ingle. Miré a los demás. –Váyanse y llévense a su amiguito.- en dos segundo levantaron al idiota y se fueron como los cobardes que son. Me agaché a la altura del chico de pelos cobrizos y un buen cuerpo y me fijé en su estado. Tenía sangre en la boca, el ojo derecho hinchado y muchos golpes más. Lo moví un poco haber si lo podía ayudar, porque sola no podría. Ante mi toque abrió un poco los ojos y vi que eran verdes esmeralda.- Ya se fueron, ven que te ayudo a ir a la enfermería.- dicho esto lo levanté con un poco de su ayuda y pasé mi brazo por su cintura y nos fuimos. Al entrar a la enfermería me encontré con una mujer de no más de 40 años.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho. Me ayudó a llevarlo a una camilla.-Sos del instituto, porque si no lo sos no deberías estar acá.

-Yo venía a anotarme dado que me mudé a aquí hace poco -le expliqué todo.- ahorré el detalle de mi golpe, para que empezar mal, no?- y lo traje hasta aquí.- finalicé. Pareció bastante conforme con lo que le dije, va era la verdad con algunos detalle ignorados.

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte, llamaré a sus hermanos. Gracias.-me dijo amablemente.

-No fue nada. Adiós.-y me retiré.

Fui directo a ver a al director. El me aceptó por mis altas calificaciones y cumplimientos. También me dijo que empezaba mañana y me dio todo lo que necesitaba para empezar, dado que ya había empezado las clases.

Me fui a mi casa, almorcé y me fui a Poth Angels. Compré los útiles, algo de ropa y unos libros.

Yo conocía mucho porque venía antes muy seguido por vacaciones o distintas cosas, era el lugar preferido de papá.

Llegué a casa y guardé todo. Vi un rato de tele y cené. Después caí rendida en mi cama.

* * *

Hola chicas!  
Tuve un problema con la otra novela, no sé bien que pasó. Entonces, se me ocurrió escribir otra historia. Acá les dejo un capitulo y después me dicen que les parece.  
Ojalá que les guste!

Besitos.

Flor!


	2. Chapter 2: Mi ángel de ojos marrones

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, EN LA QUE SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES UN TANTO ALOCADA, PUEDEN ESPERARSE MUCHAS COSAS.

* * *

**

Edward POV

Me sentía pésimo. No creí que mi decisión me fuera a afectar de tal forma, pero me equivoqué. Ella se enfureció de tal manera que le fue a decir a su amiguito, Mike Newton. Salí de la cafetería y me acorralaron él y sus grupito de cobardes. Eran cinco contra uno, no tenía posibilidad. Me golpearon por todas partes hasta que un ángel caído del cielo llegó para salvarme.

-¡Basta! Qué están haciendo?- les gritó interponiéndose entre los agresores y yo.

-Quién sos lindura?-la preguntó en asqueroso de Mike. Ella le advirtió que se alejara.

-Tengo que hacerte caso?- le preguntó el muy idiota. Y por lo que escuche la acercó a él, seguro que intentando besarla.

-Te dije que te alejes- le dijo ella y se escuchó un golpe seco y a alguien lamentándose–Váyanse y llévense a su amiguito.- les dijo con odio y los muy cobardes se fueron rápidamente. Podía sentir el olor a la sangre, pero no sabía de dónde salía. Me movió un poco y trate de reaccionar. Abrí lo que pude los ojos y me encontré con dos hermosos ojos marrones Era lo único que veía claramente, no estaba en mi mejor momento. Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a la enfermería. Cuando pasó su brazo por mi cintura, para darme apoyo, corrió una corriente eléctrica por nuestros cuerpos. Como si hubiese sido una conexión. Entramos en la enfermería y según escuché, la chica no era del instituto. Le explicó lo sucedido y se retiró. La Señora Cooper tardó un rato y luego me curó mis lastimaduras. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y aparecieron mis hermanos.

-Cómo estás?- preguntó una preocupada Alice.

-He estado mejor, pero no me quejo.- le dije, con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe más.

-Cuándo agarre a ese Newton va a ser papilla.- dijo un muy enojado Emmett.

-No vale la pena, ya fue.-le dije restándole importancia.

-Cómo me vas a decir que ya fue? No fue nada, lo voy a matar.-replicó mi hermano oso.

-No, no te lo voy a permitir. En todo caso es algo entre él y yo, y yo decido que no se va a hacer nada, está claro?-lo miré fijamente.

-Está bien, pero en la próxima se va a enterar.- me dijo.

-No va a haber próxima.-

Salimos de la enfermería y fuimos a casa. Ahí mi papá me curó mejor las heridas y revisó que no tenga ninguna fractura. Y fue así, solo tenía moretones.

Me presento, soy Edward Anthony Cullen. Tengo 17 años y una hermana melliza, Alice. Y un hermano de un año mayor, Emmett. Yo tengo ojos verdes esmeralda, como mi Esme, mi mama, y pelo color bronce, que es indomable. Físicamente soy flaco, mido 1,95 y bastante musculoso, no como Emmett. Mi pasión es el patinaje sobre hielo, muchos lo verán como algo gay, pero para mí no lo es. También me gusta leer y escuchar música. Alice no es muy parecida a mí, lo único idéntico que tenemos son nuestros ojos. Ella es baja y flaca. Su pelo es negro, corto y sus puntas terminan en distintas direcciones. Es hiperactiva, no se queda quieta un segundo, y ama la ropa y las compras. Y mi hermano mayor, Emmett, tiene ojos celestes, como mi padre, Carlisle, y pelo negro como Alice. A veces pienso que es más mellizo de Alice que yo. Es muy musculoso y enorme. A la vista puede parecer imponente, pero si lo conoces es todo lo contrario. Es divertido y se casó con el doble sentido porque nunca lo deja.

-A COMER CHICOS-nos gritó Esme. Mi madre es menudita, como Alice, tiene el pelo color caramelo y ojos verdes como yo. Es muy maternal y simpática, no podría tener una madre mejor. A ella le encanta ser ama de casa y solo trabaja de tarde, en una agencia de diseño de interiores.

-AHÍ VOY-le respondí y bajé a la cocina. Allí estaban mis hermanos y mi padre. Carlisle es rubio y tiene ojos celestes. Él es doctor, el jefe de cirugías. Es muy buen padre, comprensivo y nunca dudo en hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

La cena pasó entre charlas animadas por los chistes de Emmett con doble sentido, que nunca lo va a dejar. Luego de comer me retiré con la excusa de que estaba cansado y fui a mi habitación. Me duché y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón negro y nada más. Me metí en mi cama y cuando cerré los ojos para dormirme, aparecieron dos ojos marrones. Con ese par de ojos tan expresivos, que en el fondo mostraban un gran dolor, aunque un ángel no tiene que sentir dolor, con eso caí en un profundo sueño.

Me levanté porque el molesto despertador empezó a sonar. Me bañé y en cuanto salí del baño me encontré con un jean y una camisa encima de mi cama. El jean de color negro y la camisa azul. Me puse mis zapatillas negras y bajé a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina solo estaban mi padre y Alice. Los saludé.

-Dónde está mamá?- les pregunté. Ambos miraron para arriba y se escuchó un grito.

-COMO QUE NO TE LEVANTES VA A CORRE PELIGRO TU WII Y LA PLAY STATION.-le gritó mi madre a Emmett. Y se escuchó un portazo. A los minutos apareció Esme en la cocina.

Suspiró- Hola amor.-me saludó y yo en respuesta le sonreí. Y en segundos apareció un Emmett muy preocupado.

-No es necesario que te la agarres con mis pobres juegos. Ya estoy acá.-dijo algo que era totalmente lógico.

-Mejor, desayuna.-le ordenó enojada. No le gustaba renegar a la mañana y con Emmett siempre lo hacía.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos subimos los tres al Volvo rumbo al instituto.

-Según un chisme que me llegó ayer a la noche, entra una chica nueva al instituto. No es emocionante?- nos preguntó Alice. No le contesté, capaz que era la chica de ayer. Ellos no sabían que me había salvado un ángel. En cinco minutos estuvimos en el instituto y me estacioné al lado de un descapotable rojo. Bajamos y saludamos a Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos son gemelos. Rose es la novia de Emmett, ella es una hermosa mujer, una hermana más para mí. Es alta y esbelta. Sus ojos son celestes y su pelo es rubio, largo hasta la cintura. Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es muy buena. Jasper es el novio de Alice y otro hermano para mí. Es idéntico a Rose, pero en hombre. Pelo rubio, enrulado y corto, ojos celestes y musculoso. Es tranquilo, el antídoto de la hiperactividad de mi melliza.

-Hola chicos-los saludé.

-Hola Edward. Cómo estás de lo de ayer?-me preguntó una preocupada Rosalie, ven lo que les digo.

-Estoy mejor. Gracias Rose.-

-Para lo que sea, si necesitas que arrastre a esa cosa que tiene como nombre Tanya, decime.-y me sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa te aviso.-le dije.

En ese momento, en frente a nosotros de estacionó un Porsche blanco, hermoso. Todos se giraron para verlo. Emmett silbó por abajo y Alice estaba enamorada de ese auto, pero en amarillo. En eso se abre la puerta del conductor y sale una hermosa chica. Hermosa, era quedarse corto. Brillaba por sí sola. Se apoyó en el baúl de su auto y sacó un libro que no alcancé a ver. Parecía que no se daba cuenta que todos tenían su mira puesta en ella. Levantó sus ojos del libro y se encontró con los míos. Eran marrones como los de la chica de ayer, pero no estaba seguro. Sonrió y volvió a poner su atención en el libro negando con la cabeza.

* * *

_Hola gente!_

_Hoy aprovecho para actualizar, justo tuve un ratito libre. Hoy está medio nublado, pero hace mucho calor acá en Argentina, Buenos Aires. Lamentablemente, se me terminaron las vacaciones, el miércoles empiezo el cole._

_Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y como va la novela._  
_Besitos_  
_Flor._


End file.
